This background section is provided for the purpose of generally describing the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless head-worn audio devices, such as headsets and headphones, communicate with a host device (e.g., a laptop computer, a desktop computer, a mobile phone, etc.) by sending and receiving radio frequency (RF) transmissions. Most modern host devices include an integrated wireless transceiver and antenna that operates in accordance with a common wireless communications standard, such as Bluetooth or DECT. Unfortunately, however, a host device's integrated wireless hardware may provide a subpar user experience when interfacing with a head-worn audio device. For example, if a host device's integrated wireless hardware is maintaining simultaneous wireless links with multiple peripheral devices, the wireless link with a given headset may lack the necessary bandwidth for wideband audio voice communications or high bitrate audio streaming. Still yet, a host device's integrated wireless hardware may not be compatible with proprietary communications that can be sent to and/or received from a head-worn audio device for configuring settings, controlling multimedia playback, and facilitating phone calls. For example, a head-worn audio device may be operable to communicate control commands, such as call answer, call end, mute, next track, previous track, pause, and/or play, to a host device only via a wireless dongle that is connected to the host device. Accordingly, premium head-worn audio devices, such as unified communications (UC) headsets, are often sold with dedicated wireless dongles that provide for greater headset control and improved audio quality.